


The Importance of Differences

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Day-Z, F/F, he ships it, just Parchworm calling out Mina on her crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patchworm calls out Mina on her crush on Agent Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Differences

“She’s infuriating!” Dr. Zarei said, clenching and unclenching her fists distractedly.  
“How so?” asked Patchworm. “Agent Day wants nothing but your happiness-”  
“If she wanted that, she wouldn’t follow me around at all odd hours of the day!”  
“She is only trying to help.”  
Zarei whirled around angrily to face her spirit. Patchworm simply gazed at her.  
“But WHY is she trying to help me?” Zarei said. She took a deep breath. She smoothed out her scarf as she switched from her emotion-oriented mindset to a logical, calculating one. She moved to fix her glasses, and the intense look in her eyes told Patchworm that she had shoved her ire to the back of her mind. She was back to being the cool, confident doctor that she presented to the world. She was back in her element.  
“She cannot help you out of the goodness of her heart?” Patchworm chuckled.  
Zarei shook her head.  
“Even if she wanted to, she’s part of the Consortium. She HAS to have an ulterior motive. Even Rick…” Zarei faltered.  
“She is not Rick,” Patchworm said.   
“I know that!” Zarei said. “I know she’s… different.”  
“Ufufufu… That makes all the difference,” Patchworm said smiling. “Goodness knows you could never fall in love with Rick Spender.”  
It took Zarei a few seconds to fully comprehend what Patchworm had said and a few more seconds to react to his words.  
“I’m not- I mean, I can’t-” she stuttered.   
“Had it been any other, you would have thrown them out of your work long ago,” Patchworm said.  
“No! She’s just so insistent! A-and I can use her! To get information from the Consortium!” Zarei insisted.   
“Yet moments ago, you were believed SHE was using YOU,” her spirit said. “Regardless, she has wormed her way into you life, and you do not want her to go.”  
“No-”  
“Your parents’ values are not your own. If you wish to find happiness, I believe Agent Day would be more than happy to assist,” he said warmly.  
Dr. Zarei didn’t respond. In her silence, for just a split second, she allowed herself to imagine a life in which she and Agent Day were happy together, and that was all she needed to keep going in this godforsaken world.


End file.
